Society Demands
by KarenWaker
Summary: Alice Brandon works as a ladies maid, in Manhatten 1878 for one of the elite, Caroline Rolland. Then Alexander Bonner apears on the scene and things become heated... This is my first fanfic! Full summary inside! Also I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

My Meager Lonesome Self

Authors Note: OK this is my first fan-fic, please please please review!! A couple of things you should know before you read: An Alice fanfic, before she found Jasper and before her transformation. Set in Manhattan 1878. Alice works as a lady's maid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters except for the Rolland's and Mr. Alexander Bonner.

Alice Pov,

"Alice" came the shrill call from up the stairs and into the first bedroom to the left. That was Caroline my mistress and the woman whose Mother signed my paycheck. When my sister Cynthia and I's parents had died we sought work and she hired as Lady's Maids for the Rolland's, I was 14 and Cindy was 12, our mistresses were Caroline and Emily Rolland aged 15 and 13. That was three years ago and we were still working here. Emily was kind girl but Caroline was not. We barely ever saw Mr. or Mrs. Rolland as they often went to visit relatives or go on long cruises.

I hurried up the shiny marble stairs, almost tripping on the rags that I had to call a dress. I arrived almost out of breath into Caroline's massive bedroom. "Yes, Miss Caroline?" I asked "Uhh good you're here it took long enough and as you know I don't appreciate being kept waiting" "Yes Miss Caroline" I said meekly while pushing my chin length black hair out of my face. "I need you to fetch me my Mother of Pearl hair combs." "Yes Miss Caroline my pleasure" I walked the two steps required to fetch the combs, I was used to Caroline's harsh silly commands. I couldn't say that I liked them but I most certainly had to put up with them for the long run, Well at least until I could find a better job. "You must know that, I have important company coming over." Caroline said proudly "A man by the name of Alexander William Bonner. He is new the city; He's the heir to the Bonner Machinery Fortune. You simply mustn't ruin this for me or I can never ever forgive you. As a woman of eight-teen years old, I must be getting married soon." I simply nodded my head it was all I could do in this sort of situation. Caroline liked to ramble and it was my duty to listen not to say that I liked it though. I couldn't take the risk of being impertinent. It might cost me my job and Cindy's for that matter. "Now go fetch my pearl afternoon gown, with the pink sash. Fix my hair into a loose French braid, and get my mother of pearl multi oval necklace with the silver chain and my pink slippers. Now Go" Caroline ordered I went into her closet to fetch all of her requested items and Cindy timidly walked in. "Miss Caroline, Miss Emily was wondering if you would perhaps care to lend her your light green slippers?" Cindy asked "When is Emily going to learn that I am not some kind of clothing library.

No she can not, do tell her that Cynthia". Cindy nodded and walked to deliver Caroline's harsh predicament to her sister. Half of an hour later after Emily and Caroline were seated in the visiting parlor. There came a sharp rap on the door and I dressed in my Sunday best, a discarded dress of Caroline's opened the door. "Good Afternoon, You must be Mr. Bonner. The Miss Rolands are in the parlor waiting for you" I said, but as I said it I couldn't help but to notice that he was possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair which shined with a million diamond crystals from the bit of sunlight peeping through the clouds. His eyes were a brilliant topaz; He smiled at me revealing shiny white teeth with pronounced canines and one dimple on his upper left cheek. He looked like one of the hero's from Cindy's silly little romance novels. "Please do call me Alex" The stranger said. I could only nod like a dunce and put my hands out for his coat. He put it in my hands, he leaned in whispering into my ear "I hate society visits" His lips grazed my ear and I shivered convulsively. His lips her stone cold…..

Have you guessed it Alex is vampire dun-na-na-na

Until next time but I will only post the new chapter if I get 4 reviews. Ha ha ha


	2. Chapter 2

My Meager Lonesome Self

Authors Note: OK this is my first fan-fic, please please please review!! A couple of things you should know before you read: An Alice fanfic, before she found Jasper and before her transformation. Set in Manhattan 1878. Alice works as a lady's maid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters except for the Rolland's and Mr. Alexander Bonner.

Alice Pov,

"Alice" came the shrill call from up the stairs and into the first bedroom to the left. That was Caroline my mistress and the woman whose Mother signed my paycheck. When my sister Cynthia and I's parents had died we sought work and she hired as Lady's Maids for the Rolland's, I was 14 and Cindy was 12, our mistresses were Caroline and Emily Rolland aged 15 and 13. That was three years ago and we were still working here. Emily was kind girl but Caroline was not. We barely ever saw Mr. or Mrs. Rolland as they often went to visit relatives or go on long cruises.

I hurried up the shiny marble stairs, almost tripping on the rags that I had to call a dress. I arrived almost out of breath into Caroline's massive bedroom. "Yes, Miss Caroline?" I asked "Uhh good you're here it took long enough and as you know I don't appreciate being kept waiting" "Yes Miss Caroline" I said meekly while pushing my chin length black hair out of my face. "I need you to fetch me my Mother of Pearl hair combs." "Yes Miss Caroline my pleasure" I walked the two steps required to fetch the combs, I was used to Caroline's harsh silly commands. I couldn't say that I liked them but I most certainly had to put up with them for the long run, Well at least until I could find a better job. "You must know that, I have important company coming over." Caroline said proudly "A man by the name of Alexander William Bonner. He is new the city; He's the heir to the Bonner Machinery Fortune. You simply mustn't ruin this for me or I can never ever forgive you. As a woman of eight-teen years old, I must be getting married soon." I simply nodded my head it was all I could do in this sort of situation. Caroline liked to ramble and it was my duty to listen not to say that I liked it though. I couldn't take the risk of being impertinent. It might cost me my job and Cindy's for that matter. "Now go fetch my pearl afternoon gown, with the pink sash. Fix my hair into a loose French braid, and get my mother of pearl multi oval necklace with the silver chain and my pink slippers. Now Go" Caroline ordered I went into her closet to fetch all of her requested items and Cindy timidly walked in. "Miss Caroline, Miss Emily was wondering if you would perhaps care to lend her your light green slippers?" Cindy asked "When is Emily going to learn that I am not some kind of clothing library.

No she can not, do tell her that Cynthia". Cindy nodded and walked to deliver Caroline's harsh predicament to her sister. Half of an hour later after Emily and Caroline were seated in the visiting parlor. There came a sharp rap on the door and I dressed in my Sunday best, a discarded dress of Caroline's opened the door. "Good Afternoon, You must be Mr. Bonner. The Miss Rolands are in the parlor waiting for you" I said, but as I said it I couldn't help but to notice that he was possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair which shined with a million diamond crystals from the bit of sunlight peeping through the clouds. His eyes were a brilliant topaz; He smiled at me revealing shiny white teeth with pronounced canines and one dimple on his upper left cheek. He looked like one of the hero's from Cindy's silly little romance novels. "Please do call me Alex" The stranger said. I could only nod like a dunce and put my hands out for his coat. He put it in my hands, he leaned in whispering into my ear "I hate society visits" His lips grazed my ear and I shivered convulsively. His lips her stone cold…..

Have you guessed it Alex is vampire dun-na-na-na

Until next time but I will only post the new chapter if I get 4 reviews. Ha ha ha


End file.
